Quinntana Week 2013
by missnewvillage
Summary: These are my submissions for Quinntana Week 2013. I plan on doing all 7 days.
1. A Bookworm and a Photograph

**A/N: **This was written for Quinntana Week 2013 Day 1: Popular Girl/Nerd

**A Bookworm and a Photograph**

I stood leaning against the locker next to Brittany's. She was telling me some crazy story about Lord Tubbington but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at the beautiful head cheerleader that I just so happened to have a crush on. She was just so beautiful- with those chocolate brown eyes and her long dark hair. She always wore skin tight dresses that accentuated her body, hugging every delicious curve on her body. Her voice has this raspy quality that was sexy as fuck. She just seemed so perfect. If only she paid attention to me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Brittany calling my name. "Huh? Sorry, Britt. What did you say?"

"I was saying, why don't you just talk to Santana? She's not that scary."

"Are you crazy, Brittany?" I exclaimed. "She's the freaking head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school. She's not going to notice a nerd like me."

"Quinn Fabray, you might be a nerd, but you are so beautiful. She's dumb if she doesn't see that. Plus, some people find nerds attractive. And you aren't really so much a nerd as you are a bookworm. Although I did hear a rumor that she's afraid of getting a paper cut on her eyeballs, so you might have to keep your books away from her."

I rolled my eyes at Brittany's words. "You just made that up. But thanks." I stole one more glance at Santana and found her looking back at me with inquisitive eyes. I blushed fiercely and turned back to Brittany. "I have to go to the yearbook office. I'm taking the senior group portraits."

Brittany smiled. "Have fun!"

* * *

I was looking at the pictures I had uploaded onto the desktop when I heard a knock on the door. I swiveled the chair around and was greeted by Santana's beautiful face.

"H-hi," I stuttered out nervously.

"Hey," she replied. Her voice was smooth as honey and held no trace of unease. "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray."

My heart began pounding in my chest. "That's me. What can I do for you?"

"Brittany told me you were taking the group pictures for the yearbook. I wanted to schedule a time for me and my friends to take pictures."

As she spoke she had walked from the entrance to where I was seated. I stood up and grabbed the signup sheet. "Uh, sure. Just choose a time and write down the names of everyone you want in the shot. And make sure there's no more than 10 and no less than 4 in your group."

"Okay," she agreed and wrote down a list of six names.

She bent over slightly and I couldn't help but stare at her. My eyes took in the top of her neck and trailed down her back. Just when they got to her hips she turned around. I quickly looked up and blushed as she gave me a knowing smirk. "All done," she said. She began walking towards the door but stopped when she reached the edge of the desk. She turned and looked at the table and I realized she was looking at the current book I was reading. "The Miseducation of Cameron Post," she read. "That's a good book." With one last smirk and wink she left the room.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Q. She was totally flirting with you!" Brittany's high pitched squeal rang through my ears and I winced.

"Jeez, Britt. Calm down."

"I can't calm down. Q, this is amazing! She definitely likes you."

I shook my head. "There's no way she likes me. She was only there because she needed the pictures taken. And thanks for not giving me a warning, Britt. I was a stuttering fool."

"I'm sorry, Q, but are you really upset right now? She flirted with you!"

"No, she didn't," I denied.

"Yes, she did. She saw one of your books and commented on it. And it was a freaking lesbian book, for Christ's sake. She likes you."

"Maybe she was just trying to be nice. She probably doesn't even know what it's about." I didn't want to get my hopes up. "Anyway, I have to go take her group's picture after school so I'll call you tonight."

"She wasn't, but that's okay. You'll see that she likes you. I know these things. Call me and let me know how it goes!"

I laughed as she literally skipped off to the parking lot and turned to walk to the courtyard.

* * *

When I got outside Santana was already waiting. I frowned as I noticed her alone.

"Hi. Where are your friends?"

She smiled as she saw me. "Hi, Quinn. They aren't coming."

I was confused by her words. "I don't understand."

"Well, I wanted to take a picture with someone else."

I nodded. "Okay, when are they coming?"

She chuckled lightly and I was rendered speechless by both the light-hearted sound of her laughter and by the glow the sun rays cast upon her face. She looked like an angel.

"She's already here," Santana said and covered her hand with mine. "She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's very smart and reads a lot. And she is very talented with a camera, so I hear. I've yet to see her work."

I gasped as I realized she was talking about me. She smiled brightly as the realization washed over my face. "So ready to take that picture," she asked.

"Sure," I replied with a grin. She moved over until her body touched mine. I held the camera out between us and she moved her face closer before I took the picture. She looked at the screen as the image filled the area of the tiny rectangle.

"The first of many more photographs," she whispered and I smiled at the meaning of those words. Maybe Brittany was right and Santana Lopez did like nerds after all.


	2. Assassin

**A/N: Here's day 2: Serial Killer. I have to warn you though. It's rated M for sex (though it is not graphic) and the genre is NOT romance (Quinntana are not a couple). This is just what immediately came to mind when I saw this prompt. Inspired by the song Assassin by John Mayer. Enjoy!**

**Assassin**

Quinn Fabray woke up this morning in an unusually happy mood. She hummed a song as she went through her morning routine. She enjoyed a long hot shower, washing away the grime from a long night's work. She curled her shoulder length hair and did her makeup. As she looked into the mirror she smiled at her reflection. No one would ever suspect a thing from her.

Quickly getting dressed, she slipped on her jacket and heels and exited her apartment. Walking with a little bounce to her steps, she made her way to the diner she frequented daily; Quinn knew how important it was to keep up appearances. The bell on the door signaled her entrance, and the owner greeted her warmly.

"Quinn, dear. It's so lovely to see you! You look wonderful today," the elderly woman commented.

"Thank you. How are you," Quinn asked politely.

The woman began going into the details of the events that happened in the twenty-four hours since they had last seen each other. Quinn tuned the woman out as she sat down and took off her jacket. She made sure to smile and nod occasionally, but it wasn't difficult to do so when she went through the same routine every day.

Eventually, the woman finished her story and handed Quinn the local newspaper. Quinn took it from her and internally smirked at the cover while her face physically contorted to a frown,

_**Master Killer Strikes Again: Death Toll Now At 15**_

The woman saw Quinn's frown and nodded." Another one was killed last night. Apparently, she was walking home from a club around 2am tipsier than she should have been when the guy grabbed her. Poor thing; she was a beauty."

Quinn nodded, knowing full well the details of the young woman's murder. "Aren't they all beautiful," she asked wistfully.

"Indeed. You be careful, Quinn. You are even more beautiful than these women."

Quinn brushed off the warning. "Don't worry about me. I'm very aware of my surroundings."

The conversation ended as the woman put in Quinn's order and Quinn skimmed through the front page article. She was pleased to find that the police were no closer in finding the killer than they had been when the murders first occurred. Quinn knew it was because they were looking for the wrong person. They still thought the killer was a male due to the amount of bruises and damage on the bodies of the victims. And they were so thick headed in that hypothesis that they continued to overlook the fact that there was signs of sexual activity without a drop of semen present. Quinn wanted to laugh at their misconstrued ideas until she read the last sentence of the article.

_If the serial killer is not caught soon, the NYPD will be forced to bring in the FBI to try and stop what has been the most violent string of murders in this city's history._

This was not good. Quinn relied on the imprudence of the New York Police Department. She was certain that she would be able to continue her deeds, but if the feds were brought in, she would have to be more cautious, more sinister, and more calculated. It was not impossible, but it required more work on Quinn's part.

Quinn finished off the last of her coffee and headed out the door, plans formulating in her mind.

* * *

Quinn Fabray grew up in a small town in Ohio. She was the daughter of Russell Fabray, a conservative politician, and Judy Fabray, his submissive wife. She grew up in the shadow of her eldest sister, Francesca. Frannie was the perfect child; she got straight A's throughout high school, was the captain and head cheerleader of her squad, president of the celibacy club, and homecoming queen every year. She graduated at the top of her class, went to Harvard and graduated magma cum laude, and married a well off businessman. But what made Frannie that much more adored by her father was the fact that she was just like her mother. She never questioned her father's actions and stayed silent despite her personal opinions. She let the men in her life control her, and her father valued that quality in women.

Quinn was a problem child for the Fabrays. From a young age she was very loud and curious about the world around her. She was smart, though, and used her intelligence to question what she deemed as unjust. She didn't like the idea of playing the loyal girlfriend or wife to a man. She wanted to have a voice and be heard. She wanted to do things on her own terms.

Russell, however, would not allow that spirit to live in Quinn. He was harsh on her, always criticizing every aspect of her life. He berated her for scoring an A- on tests, called her fat when she went to take seconds of a meal, and didn't allow her to go anywhere on the weekends except church.

Quinn hated her father's actions but still seeked his approval. She worked her hardest to meet his expectations, but no matter what she did she always fell short. Shortly after her first year of high school she began looking for approval from others.

That is what led her to make a choice that would change the path her life took for. She got drunk and lost her virginity to the quaterback of her school's football team. Everything was well and fine until she realized her period was late. A home pregnancy test and a doctor's visit confirmed the worst- she was pregnant at age 15.

Her father was not pleased with the news and promptly kicked her out of the house. But as time passed she became grateful that she was fostering a new life into the world. She was carrying a wonderful child that had such a deep connection to her. She looked forward to the day her baby would be born into the world.

All that changed when Quinn awoke to a blood stained mattress one morning during her second trimester. She rushed to the hospital where they told her the unfortunate news - she had miscarried. Quinn was distraught and spent the rest of the year in a state of depression. Slowly, her spirit shriveled until one day she couldn't take it anymore.

The father of her unborn child found Quinn unconscious in the bathroom with an empty bottle of pills laying next to her. He ended up saving her life and told her that she had to live for her baby and to prove everyone wrong.

So Quinn worked hard. She excelled in her classes and graduated as valediction. She high-tailed out of Ohio and moved to New York City with one thing on her mind. Revenge.

She took self defense classes and karate lessons. She went to a local college and took criminology courses. She learned about the legal processes used to find and convict murderers, and learned what police officers look for in murder cases. She took chemistry and physics classes to gain an understanding of toxic chemicals and deadly explosives. For five years she amassed all the knowledge she needed to become a successful murderer.

In the cover of the night she returned to Ohio after having been gone for almost six years. No one from her Ohio life had known where she went after college. She basically fell off the face of the earth. Armed with two firearms and a knife, she entered her childhood home and ascended the stairs to her parents' bedroom. With two successive gunshots she murdered her parents and fled the scene.

News of the death of prominent politician Fabray travelled throughout the nation but no one knew who had been responsible for the murders. Quinn had worn gloves and a hat over her head. No trace of fingerprints or dna was found, and neither were signs of forced entry. There were no suspects, and the case went cold after two years of investigation.

Quinn for her part was thrilled with this news. She had felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her veins with the situation. It had felt so gratifying to take the life of the man who constantly brought her down. She also felt smug because she managed to allude the authorities.

She soon found herself craving that adrenaline rush after the investigation ended. So she carefully plotted her next move. She stalked the city's local bars and clubs, searching the area for repeat visitors. Then she waited for the victims to leave intoxicated before grabbing, raping and killing them, depositing their bodies along stretches of major highways or abandoned spaces within the tristate area. It wasnt an easy thing to do, but Quinn was quick and efficient. She knew what the cops would be looking for, so she outsmarted them and remained illusive.

* * *

Almost a full month had passed since the fifteenth murder took place and the police were no closer in capturing the killer. Many people had continued living their lives. Others took comfort in the fact that this was the longest time elapsed between murders. People started becoming lax in their awareness. Quinn knew that the time to strike was approaching.

Quinn walked into the diner like she does every morning, but something was different today. In the seat next to her normal spot at the counter sat a beautiful woman. Her skin was a rich tanned color and her eyes were the color of warm mocha. She was definitely Hispanic, and had a curvy yet toned figure. Quinn liked what she saw.

Sitting down in her usual spot she ordered breakfast. Silence filled the air until the woman next to her began talking. "Lovely day today, huh?"

Quinn turned and smiled politely. "Yes. It's better than all of the rain we've been having."

"Indeed. This is the first day I've actually been able to keep my hair down without worrying about the rain frizzing it."

Quinn smirked. "Well it certainly looks good," she said before letting her gaze fall down the woman's figure.

"Like what you see," she asked.

"I'm not complaining," Quinn replied.

The woman laughed. "I'm Santana Lopez," she greeted.

"Quinn Fabray. So Santana, are you from this area? I can't remember seeing such a beautiful face as yours around here."

Santana chuckled. "Heavy flirter, huh? I'm from The Village but I work here. I just got transferred to work midtown."

"Oh yeah? What do you do?"

"I don't really have a job title. I do everything from office work to human resources and some communications work."

"Sounds fun," Quinn replied dryly.

"It has its good days. And you? What do you do?"

"I'm a temp worker. So I literally do everything. Whatever gets me a job and money."

"Now that sounds like fun," Santana remarked before looking down at her watch. "I actually have to leave. My shift starts in five minutes." She stood and gave Quinn a wink. "See you around, Quinn."

Quinn watched the woman exit before muttering a soft, "Yes you will."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Quinn saw Santana frequently. She caught her at the diner sometimes where they would talk about their days and other minor details. But she also saw her walking the streets of Midtown Manhattan. Every time she saw the beautiful Latina woman she became more drawn to her. The feeling in the pit of her stomach that craved murder intensified whenever she saw Santana. So Quinn decided that Santana Lopez would be victim number 16.

Quinn stalked the woman's neighborhood. She spent many nights in Greenwich Village searching the areas Santana went into most. This included Puckerman's Bar. Santana went there almost every weekend and occasionally throughout the week. She never seemed intoxicated when leaving, but Quinn knew how to get around that.

So one weekend Quinn decided to set her plan into motion. She went into the diner and was surprised to see Santana sitting at the counter. "Hey there," she greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Santana smiled. "I got called in to the office. Apparently they can't get anything done without me."

Quinn smirked. "I wouldn't be able to get anything done _with_ you around," Quinn replied with a flirting smile on her face.

"You are such a flirt, Quinn."

"You like it," Quinn responded knowingly. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, actually. One of my friends is co-owner of a bar. I'm meeting him tonight."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

Santana laughed. "He wishes. I'm not interested in anything he has to offer."

"And what are you interested in," Quinn asked smoothly.

"My type happens to be blonde, slim, and female." Santana replied with a flirty wink.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. So you wouldn't happen to be doing anything tonight, would you?"

"Well that depends. Are you asking me out, Ms. Lopez?"

"Are you accepting, Ms. Fabray?"

"I think I can make time for you."

"Great. I've got to go, but here's the address to the bar. I'll meet you there at 8pm. Sounds good?"

Quinn grinned. "Perfect." Once again, she watched Santana leave. "Absolutely fucking perfect," she whispered evilly.

* * *

Quinn entered the bar at 7:45pm and looked around for Santana. Not spotting her, she made her way to the bar and ordered a vodka martini. She sipped the drink and waited for Santana to arrive, thinking ahead to the end of the night. At five past eight, Santana walked in from the storage room with a man following her. She smiled when she saw Quinn.

"Hi, Quinn," she greeted and leaned in to give her a hug. Quinn internally cheered when she smelled alcohol on the other woman's breath. This would be so much easier for her.

"Hi, Santana. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Noah, but he likes to be called Puck."

Puck smiled at Quinn. "Nice to meet you. I see you have a drink. Let me get you one Santana," he said before walking behind the counter, pouring Santana a clear drink, and handing it to her.

"Thanks Puck," she said before downing it like a pro. "Come on, Quinn. Let's dance."

* * *

As the night dragged on Santana kept taking shot after shot of the clear liquid. Quinn was kind of surprised by this since it wasn't like the woman to drink this much. But Quinn shrugged it off because the more wasted the woman got the easier it would be to murder her. She smiled in pleasure at the thought.

Eventually it got to the point where Santana could hardly stand so Quinn decided to make her move. "How about we go back to my place," she whispered hotly in Santana's ear, licking the shell of her earlobe softly.

Santana groaned and nodded. Quinn guided a stumbling Santana out of the bar, waving goodbye to Puck. She drove the fifteen minutes to her midtown apartment and guided Santana into her home. Almost immediately Santana's hands were all over Quinn. "You look so hot," Santana whispered before kissing Quinn hard on the lips.

Quinn kissed back for several minutes before pulling back. "Slow down, beautiful. We have all night."

"I want you, Quinn. Where's your bedroom," Santana asked huskily.

Quinn smirked and led her to the master bedroom. Santana reattached their lips and began stripping Quinn. Her lips moved from her lips down to her jaw line and then to her neck. Quinn moaned as she felt Santana suck on the skin of her neck, momentarily forgetting her plan. Santana took advantage of Quinn's distraction and walked them towards the bed. Quinn fell onto it and Santana quickly straddled the woman. She rid Quinn of her dress and undergarments in seconds and plunged two fingers into Quinn. Despite her surprise, Quinn became extremely aroused and moved her hips in rhythm with Santana's thrusts. Soon Quinn reached her climax, and came harder than she ever had in her life.

Once she came down, Quinn flipped Santana over. "You won't ever forget this night," she said roughly before lifting both of Santana's hands over her head. She kissed Santana violently, her lips biting and sucking harshly on Santana's. Santana moved her head to the side. "You're hurting me, Quinn," she cried out.

Quinn's eyes turned dark and cold at Santana's complaint. Keeping one hand on both of Santana's she brought her other down until she reached Santana's neck. "You're so beautiful, Santana," she said as she moved her hand slowly over Santana's neck. "I've never felt this attracted to anyone in my life. It's like you were calling out to me, begging me to choose you," Her ministrations stopped and Quinn held Santana's neck, pressing her fingers slightly harder against Santana's neck. "It's going to be so satisfying to kill you, Santana," Quinn said before pressing hard into Santana's neck.

Santana's eyes glinted and she became sober immediately after hearing Quinn's confession. When hands pressed against her neck Santana pulled her hands away from Quinn's weak grasp and punched Quinn hard against her face. Throwing Quinn off of her Santana smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Quinn."

At that moment a flood of police officers stormed into the apartment and arrested Quinn. Puck made his way to Santana, dressed now as a police officer. "Are you okay, Santana," he asked worriedly.

Santana grinned. "Of course I am. Told you she was the killer," she said before pulling out a wire from underneath her clothes. "Thanks for coming in time."

"I've always got your back partner," Puck said as they exited the apartment.

* * *

_**Serial Killer in Custody After Months of Violent Murders **_

_An arrest has been made in connection to the murders that have plagued the city for the past six months._

_Quinn Fabray, 29, has been brought into custody late last night for all the murders that took place in the city. Officials in Ohio are also opening up the investigation of Russell and Judy Fabray, who are said to be the parents of Ms. Fabray. _

_Santana Lopez, NYPD detective, was responsible for the arrest. After working diligently in each of the murders Ms. Lopez was able to find a single strand of hair on one of the victims bodies that did not match the victim. DNA samples reveal that the lock of hair indeed belongs to Ms. Fabray._

_Ms. Lopez had actually met Ms. Fabray's acquaintance a week prior to this discovery. After suspicious interactions, Ms Lopez and the NYPD determined that she would most likely be Ms. Fabray's next victim. _

_Sources say Ms. Fabray met Ms. Lopez at Puckerman's Bar yesterday evening. After pretending to be intoxicated, Ms. Lopez followed Ms. Fabray to her apartment. She had hiding a wire in her brassiere and cops heard Ms. Fabray tell Ms. Lopez she was going to murder her. With that confession the police officers came in and arrested Ms. Fabray. _

_Ms. Fabray is charged with 15 counts of first-degree murder in addition to one count of attempted murder. If convicted she will face a life sentence. _

_Many New Yorkers can now rest easy knowing that these murders have finally come to an end._


	3. A Day In Your Life

**A/N: **Written for Quinntana Week Day 3 - Body Swap. This is canon up until 4x02 and takes place sometime between 4x03 and 4x04. It also references things mentioned in 4x08.

**A Day In Your Life**

When Santana woke up she had to do a double take as she opened her eyes to the unfamiliar setting. 'Where the hell am I,' she wondered as she took in the dorm room that clearly was not her own. The walls, normally littered with personal photographs and her large Bob Marley poster, were bare. Her sheets were a floral pattern instead of the plain dark purple and black of her own. She scanned the room for clues as to who lived there when she caught sight of pale hands that apparently were hers. "Fuck," she shrieked. "What the fuck is going on?" She got up and ran to the mirror on the dresser. She screamed as she saw the reflection. Hazel-green eyes stared back at her as she whispered out, "I'm Quinn Fabray."

* * *

Quinn woke up to an unfamiliar voice demanding that she turn off an alarm clock. In her sleep-induced stupor she didn't fully comprehend what was being said. "Lopez, I swear if you don't shut that off I'll fucking beat you while you're sleeping!"

"What," Quinn asked before gasping at the sound of her voice. She sounded just like Santana. She tried to look for the alarm clock but her vision was blurry. "What's happening," she asked before the voice interrupted once more.

"Santana! Come on; turn it off!"

Quinn began to shake in trepidation. "I'm sorry. I can't see. I don't know where it is."

The girl sighed and walked towards Quinn. She shut the alarm off before handing Quinn a pair of glasses. Quinn slipped them onto her face and gasped in shock of her surroundings. Pictures of Santana, Brittany, the glee club and the Lopez family littered the wall beside her. The unfamiliar girl laughed at Quinn. "You look like you saw a ghost. What's up, Santana?"

Quinn looked at the girl questioningly as she heard her address her as the Latina for the fourth time. She got up and looked into the full size mirror attached to the closet door. "Oh damn, I'm Santana Lopez."

* * *

Santana frantically dialed her cell phone number hoping that Quinn would answer and tell her what the hell was happening. "Pick up, Q. Come on. Pick up the damn phone," she chanted as she paced the floor of the small room. After what felt like an eternity she heard her voice on the other end of the line. "Santana?"

"Quinn, what the fuck is going on? Why the hell am I in your fucking body?"

"I don't know, S. I woke up to your roommate yelling at me to turn off your alarm. Pleasant girl, by the way. What happened?'

"Do I sound like I know what happened," Santana yelled before sighing. "I'm sorry, Q. I'm just stressed. Sorry you had to deal with Jennifer. She gets pissy when I have early morning cheer practice. Speaking of cheer practice, if you don't get my fabulous body to the football field you're going to be late. Coach is just as bad as Sue. Seriously, they could be related. And considering the fact that you haven't cheered in over a year I don't think you would be able to handle the regular workout, let alone her torturous boot camp for those who are late. Try not to screw up too bad. I needs to keep my scholarship."

Quinn scoffed. "Don't be so full of yourself. You're forgetting that I'm the girl who was head cheerleader her sophomore year while you were _my_ bitch. Once second best, always second best, Santana. And please, you couldn't handle my course load at Yale. You should probably get going. I have 4 classes today."

Santana sneered at Quinn's words. "Are you calling me stupid, Fabray? I graduated with straight A's senior year. Had I done that since freshman year _I_ would have been valedictorian. I can handle Ivy League classes."

Quinn smirked. "We'll just have to see about that."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we will. I should go. Have to play perfect Miss Quinnie for the day. Talk to you later."

"Try to figure out what caused the switch though. Because I really don't want to be stuck in your body for the rest of my life."

"Whatever, Q. Have fun at cheer!"

Both girls hung up the phone hoping to make it through the day and return to their bodies soon.

* * *

Quinn walked slowly towards the football field. It felt different being in a cheer uniform again. Not bad - just different. She did like that she could wear her hair down and figured Santana did as well. She was always complaining about headaches from having her Cheerios pony too tight.

Quinn smiled shyly at some of the girls on the squad. One girl, a tall blue-eyed brunette, came up to Quinn. "Hey, Lopez. Ready to run those 7 miles today?"

Quinn internally balked at the number. _7 miles? This coach is just as bad as Sue!_ "Yep. I could do that in my sleep," Quinn replied in her best Santana voice.

The girl chuckled. "Whatever you say, San."

They began warming up until the coach arrived and then it was nonstop conditioning for the entire three hour practice. They did a seven mile run, boot camp style drills that would put army soldiers to shame, a series of calisthenics exercises with numerous repetitions, and weight training for the last twenty minutes. By the time it was over Quinn was drenched in sweat and every muscle in her body ached.

The brunette, who Quinn learned was named Elaine, came up to her. "What happened, Santana? Usually you breeze through these workouts."

Quinn was surprised to hear that and felt proud that her friend was excelling amongst the other members of the top-ranked squad. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling well today. Hopefully it's just a little bug and I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

Elaine smiled. "Okay. Feel better," she said before walking into the locker room.

Quinn quickly showered before getting ready for Santana's first class.

* * *

Santana was happy that she didn't have to go to cheer practice this morning. She wasn't lying when she said the coach was just as bad as Sue. Although she could definitely keep up, Santana was relived she could get a couple of hours to relax and prepare herself for Quinn's classes.

Quinn's first class was a literature class, so she quickly skimmed the chapters Quinn was supposed to have read. Literature definitely wasn't her favorite. Santana liked to read, but she read her books not books people told her to read. Santana found that the book wasn't so bad and she could definitely discuss it if the professor called on her. It also helped that the book dealt with minority issues. Santana knew how it felt to be one of the only Hispanic people in a predominantly white town. After all, Lima wasn't known for its diversity.

Santana made it to the classroom with ease and slipped into a seat in the third row, far back enough that she might not get picked but still close enough to hear what the professor was saying.

Apparently if you are Quinn Fabray you'll get called on to answer a question regardless of how far back you sit. Santana's heart raced as the professor asked her to give her opinion on the chapters read. But Santana answered it using her charming humor and firsthand knowledge of the subject. The teacher had been impressed and Santana felt good about impressing an Ivy League professor.

After class Santana met up with Quinn's roommate, Brooke, to eat lunch. She was pleased to find that the girl wasn't uptight like she initially thought everyone at Yale would be. Santana actually had a lot in common with the girl, including the fact that both were lesbians. Santana delighted in finding someone who understood everything she went through. They talked for over half an hour before Brooke had to leave for her next class. Santana waved goodbye and smiled as she realized she felt more comfortable with the whole body swap situation now that she had a successful morning under her belt.

* * *

Quinn walked to Santana's dorm room after spending 4 hours straight in class. Quinn had to hand it to Santana; the girl's schedule was jam packed with classes and cheer practice. She only had a one hour break until her next class. Quinn intended to use that time to rest and relax.

She grabbed Santana's laptop and logged on to the campus's internet. Browsing through her twitter feed, she heard a beeping sound come from the laptop. Brittany was trying to Skype with her. Quinn grinned before accepting the call.

"Brittany," she greeted excitedly. "How are you? I miss you so much."

Brittany smiled back. "I miss you too, San. Everything's good."

Quinn was so excited to talk to Brittany for the first time since summer vacation that she forgot she was in Santana's body. Hearing Brittany call her San reminded her of that, and she tried her best to sound as loving as Santana always was. "I'm glad, Britt."

"Are you busy, San?"

"Nope. I've got about 45 minutes until my next class. We can keep talking. I want to know all about school and glee club and how you are doing."

Brittany brightened at Quinn's words and launched into stories about the different glee performances and Lord Tubbington's gambling problems. Quinn listened and smiled at Brittany's bubbling enthusiasm. After 20 minutes of talking, Brittany looked into the camera with darkened eyes.

"So you still have 25 minutes until class, right San?"

Quinn nodded absentmindedly.

"I really miss seeing you, San. Want to try something?"

"What," Quinn asked, looking up just in time to see Brittany pull of her top.

"Brittany, what are you doing," she exclaimed.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing," Brittany said before moving her arms behind her back and beginning to take off her bra.

"Oh my god, Brittany! Keep that bra on unless you want me to burn my freaking eyes out with bleach," Quinn said before gasping at her words.

Brittany's eyes instantly watered and Quinn felt awful. She just really did not want to see Brittany in the nude. "I am so sorry, Brittany. I didn't mean it that way."

"I have to go," Brittany sobbed out before ending the call. Quinn sighed at the black screen. "What the hell did I just do," she asked aloud before grabbing her things and leaving for her next class, not caring that she would be over 15 minutes early.

* * *

Santana was trying to keep herself awake in Quinn's philosophy class. The professor was droning on about existentialism and she didn't understand how Quinn could ever like this stuff. They professor asked a lot of questions and looked at Quinn to answer, but there was no way Santana would even attempt an answer. The professor dismissed the class and Santana thanked whoever was listening for ending this torture. She stood up and went to leave when she heard the professor call her name.

"Miss Fabray, may I please have a word with you?"

Santana inwardly groaned but put on a fake smile and nodded. When the last student walked out of the classroom he stood up and spoke. "Quinn, are you feeling okay? You were awfully quiet."

Santana shrugged. "I'm fine. Just had a long night."

He smirked as he locked the door. "Last night was long indeed. I think maybe we can have a repeat tonight. How does that sound, Miss Fabray?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Baby," he husked out. "Don't play coy." He stood in front of Santana and began stroking her hair. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Santana shivered at his words. _Was Quinn sleeping with her professor?_

"Look," she said stepping away from his touch. "I'm really busy tonight. I have this paper due and I need to ace it," she lied. "Maybe next time," she said as an afterthought.

He walked forward. "You and your need for perfection. That's okay, though. You being a perfectionist has worked in my favor numerous times. What do you think about having some quick fun here? I've wanted to take you on top of my desk since the first day you walking into this classroom," he said before leaning in to kiss Santana.

Santana slapped the professor's face almost as hard as she did to Finn a year ago. "Get your disgusting face away from me you perv! I am not sleeping with you today, tomorrow, or ever. I'd rather die in a pit of fire than have sex with you. God, you are disgusting." She turned and left, her professor stunned at her words and the slap.

"Oh my god. Quinn is sleeping with her professor," Santana exclaimed aloud. Dialing her phone number she heard one ring before Quinn answered. "You little slut. You're fucking your professor! That's so wrong, Quinn. He isn't even that hot."

Quinn sighed. "Crap. I forgot I had philo today. What happened?"

"Well the class is boring as fuck. I mean _really_ really boring. I was hoping someone would reenact the Logan/Collin/Finn scene from Gilmore Girls to provide some sort of entertainment. I guess Yale doesn't work that way in real life."

Quinn scoffed. "No shit San. Gilmore Girls is a fictional television show. There's no way Rory would have been able to graduate on time after taking a semester off. It's all fake."

"Yeah, yeah. Rain on my parade. Anyways, Professor Patches wanted me to stay after class. He then proceeded to try and have sex with me. You could have warned me about him Quinn. I mean geez. The guy was about ready to take me atop the desk."

"Yeah. He told me that is one of his fantasies."

"Oh my god Quinn! What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you have sex with your married, old professor? Trying to take a page in Paris Gellar's book."

"Ohmygod! Enough with the Gilmore Girls references. It gets old after the first one. And he is not a senior citizen. He is only 35," Quinn justified.

Santana scoffed. "That's 17 years too old!" She sighed before continuing in a calmer tone. "You need to stop letting men define you. You are smart and funny. You've been through so much and are strong enough to stand on your own. Put yourself first for once. Love yourself, Quinn, because you are an amazing and gifted human being."

Quinn grinned as she listened to Santana compliment her. "Better watch it San. Sounds like you've developed a little crush on me. Wouldn't want Brittany to find out," she joked.

"Oh shut up. You would be so lucky to get a piece of this. Besides, I'm with Britt. Not interested in your uptight blonde ass."

"Uh, about Brittany," Quinn started hesitantly.

"What did you do Fabray?"

"I might have told her to put clothes on unless she wanted to burn my eyes," she whispered quickly.

"You did what," Santana questioned, exasperated. "Dammit Q. Explain what happened."

"Well I got a Skype call from her and it went well at first. I haven't spoken to her since I left for Yale. It was great catching up and she seemed super happy that it wasn't a rushed conversation. But then she started stripping and I panicked because even though she's my friend I really don't want to see her naked. So I told her to put her clothes on before I burn my eyes with bleach."

Santana groaned in frustration. "Crap. She's going to fucking kill me."

"I'm so sorry Santana. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Santana sighed. "Well, I kind of ruined whatever you had going on with your professor anyway after saying I'd rather die in a pit of fire, so I guess we are even."

"You and Brittany aren't over San. When everything is back to normal you can explain it to her. She'll understand."

"No. I mean yes she will understand. I bet she'll be jealous that she didn't get to swap bodies with someone else. But lately Britt and I haven't really been working out. I love her more than I love myself sometimes. But I can feel her distancing herself. Our talks are short and we barely have enough time to talk at all. And a couple of weeks ago she got depressed and was a total wreck. I just don't know if it is worth all of this pain."

"I'm sorry, San. I had no idea things were this bad for you guys. I probably just fucked things up even more."

Santana laughed. "Yeah. You fucked up big time. But you didn't mean it."

"Yeah," Quinn said softly. "You know, S. If you ever need to talk I am just a phone call away."

Santana smiled. "Thanks Q. The same applies for you. If you ever need someone to help smack some sense into you I'd gladly offer the first punch."

"Whatever, bitch. I have to go. Your art class starts in 10 minutes. Your classes are so easy; it's unfair," Quinn complained.

"Yeah but wasn't cheer practice a bitch?"

"Your coach is the spawn of Coach Sue and Satan himself. I don't know how you do it every freaking day. I almost passed out after running the fifth mile."

"You get used to it," Santana said dismissively. "Now get to class. I may not be an Ivy League girl, but I likes them A's too."

Quinn laughed. "Whatever San. Talk to you later."

Santana smirked as she hung up and walked back to the dorms.

* * *

Santana called Quinn later that evening to see how her day went. "Hey, Q! How was your first day as Santana Lopez?"

"Not that bad, actually. You have a lot of friends, Miss Popular."

Santana scoffed. "Please, those are acquaintances. You know my real best friends are you and Britt."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say. And how was your day in my life?"

"Not bad actually. I thought that everyone would just be prissy and act like they had a huge stick up their asses, but they were surprisingly really cool. Especially your roommate."

"Wow, San. Is that what you really think of me," Quinn asked dejectedly.

"No, Q. Not anymore. I'm actually really proud of you. Your professors seem to love you and you're excelling in all of your classes. I always knew you would make it out of Lima. I'm glad you're taking Yale by storm. Just try not to sleep with anymore people who are twice your age and you'll be golden."

Quinn laughed. "Aren't you funny? But thanks. And I'm proud of you, too. How you manage to keep up with your coursework while running cheer drills with the devil herself is beyond me. I'm glad you are doing so well."

Santana smiled at Quinn's words. "Thanks, Q. That means a lot. I'm glad I got to spend a day as you. I feel that I learned more about myself because of it."

"Oh, yeah? And what did you learn," Quinn asked playfully.

"I learned that I am capable of handling difficult courses. I can challenge myself and still succeed. I only took the scholarship to Louisville because cheerleading was the only thing I knew I would excel at. I was afraid to try something new because I didn't want to fail. But I learned that I can challenge myself and succeed. I know you are living your dreams here at Yale. Maybe it's time for me to go after mine as well."

"That's amazing, Santana. You definitely have what it takes to make all of your dreams come true. And I have your back if you need any help."

"And I've got your back."

* * *

The next morning each girl woke up in their own bodies, but neither would forget all that they learned from spending a day in the other's life.


	4. From My Heart

**A/N:** This was written for Day 4 of Quinntana Week: Historical Time Period. Set in the time of the Spanish Inquisition, Santana is the daughter of Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand and is the heir to the throne. The Queen falls ill, and it is decided that Santana will marry. These are a set of letters between Santana and Quinn.

* * *

**From My Heart**

_Dearest Quinn,_

_How I wish I could spend all the hours of every day with you. Every time I see that soft smile on your face I fall more in love with you. When you gaze at me in that deep, loving way my heart skips a beat. I love your intelligence and how you come up with the most amazing stories I have ever heard of. I love the sound your voice makes when you laugh and giggle. I love the way you feel while lying next to me in bed._

_Mother is very ill, and the physician said that it won't be long until she takes her final breath. Father insists that I be married by the time I must take the throne. "As heiress of the throne of Castile, it is your duty to marry someone strong and powerful," he tells me. I have been arranged a marriage for the upcoming spring. My betrothed is the son of the Holy Roman Emperor; Father believes in marrying for political connections. It upsets me greatly that I have no voice in the matter. It is my life being affected, is it not?_

_If there were anyone in this world I would want to marry it would be you. Quinn Fabray, you are the most important person in my life. You see me as in individual. You don't care about my family's wealth or my future title. You love me for who I am – Santana Lopez, not Santana, Princess of Castile. You broke through my defenses and allowed me to be loved by you. You are the person I love. I am irrevocably in love with you, Quinn. _

_I have known you for ten years now, ten amazing years of learning you completely. I want to spend many more decades with you in my life. I know we can never be partners. The rules my mother has put into place have forbid the intimate relationship we have forged. And through it will be difficult to not share that intimacy with you anymore I simply cannot live without you in my life – even if you must remain simply a friend._

_I hope you know that this is the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life. Writing this letter telling you that we will never be together pains me so deeply. Knowing that our love, which is so real and true, is not enough brings tears to my eyes. _

_Please forgive me for causing you the pain I am certain you are feeling. Every moment we have spent together is a memory that I will treasure for the rest of my life. I will cherish our love until the day I die._

_With love always, _

_Santana_

* * *

_My beautiful Princess, _

_It saddens me to hear of your mother's worsening condition. I pray that time will heal her and find her healthy once again. _

_We both knew this day was coming, my love. As much as you try to ignore it, you are the heiress to a powerful throne. And with that comes a responsibility you have to uphold. You must be married, and you must be married to a man. _

_Do not mistake my language for a lack of caring. I am simply stating a fact that we both knew long before we began our secret trysts. _

_I have fallen so deeply in love with you, Santana, and it scares me sometimes. It scares me because I know you are the love of my life. No one will ever compare to you. How am I to attempt to fall in love with anyone else when my heart belongs to you?_

_I understand why you have written me this letter and I know that you have no choice in this matter. You must marry, and it cannot be me._

_I love you with every fiber of my being. You have shown me a love I never knew existed, and you have made me a better person through your love. I do not think I could live without you remaining in my life. If I can't have you as a lover, then I will settle for having you as a friend. You are too important for me to just give up on. _

_I wish our love could have been enough. I wish that we could be open about our love and be accepted. I wish that it could be me standing up on the altar watching you walk down the aisle. I wish I could be the person you will raise your children with and the person to take care of you when you fall ill. I wish we could spend forever with each other._

_Please do not cry, my princess. You have my heart and my soul. I am yours until time ends. Do not forget the love we have created together. You will always have me, and I will always love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Quinn_


	5. Reflections and Confessions

**A/N: **This was written for Day 5: Headcanon. I rewrote this three times and I'm still not 100% happy with it, so let me know what you think.

**Reflections and Confessions**

Santana woke up with a pounding headache and blurry vision. She wiped her dry eyes with the back of her hands and groaned quietly. 'Why did I drink so much last night,' she thought to herself. She rolled over only to meet a warm naked body sleeping beside her. She gasped before remembering the events of the previous night. The sight of blonde hair coming just passed the shoulders confirmed that Santana that wasn't imagining things. She slept with Quinn Fabray.

As she let this realization sit in her brain for a few moments she looked at the girl next to her. There was no denying Quinn's beauty. Her thick blonde hair was spread around the pillow beautifully. Her features, usually stern and unforgiving, were soft and relaxed. Her shallow breathing made her chest rise and fall in a delicate pattern. And underneath the comforter her body lay naked, warm and soft from hours of sleep.

Santana closed her eyes as she was hit by memories of the previous evening.

_Santana stood dancing with Quinn and Mike. It had been a week since she left for New York, and she felt so stupid for failing to remember that she would have to see Brittany again at this wedding. She almost didn't show up, but Kurt and Rachel dragged her to Lima with them. Why was she living with them?_

_Santana was brought out of her thoughts as she turned to see Brittany and Sam dancing not even five feet away. Hurt crossed her features as she pulled Quinn towards the bar, needing to escape. She and Quinn pulled out their fake ids and ordered drink after drink as the night progressed. Quinn flirted heavily and at first Santana was stunned at the words coming out of Quinn's mouth. But by the time the reception was almost over she was both drunk and horny. It's odd, because she is normally the overemotional, weepy drunk. But she'd take horny drunk over 'crying over Brittany' drunk any day. She's cried over the blonde too many times this past week. _

_When Quinn is leading them through the halls she feels light and happy. When they enter the room and begin kissing she feels excitement course through her veins. And when she hears Quinn scream her name as she orgasms she feels content that she could provide satisfaction for someone after months of celibacy. _

_They don't just do it once. No, they share two rounds of intense, passionate, and fun sex. Santana knows that this is probably the only night they will ever be this intimate, but she wants Quinn's first time with a woman to be a night she will remember forever. _

_They pass out in the early hours of the morning, wrapped in each other's arms, and Santana sleeps soundly for the first time in months._

Quinn stirring broke Santana from her memories. She looked down at the girl's face just as Quinn opened her eyes. Santana smiled when she saw warm hazel eyes look at her sleepily. "Good morning, Quinn," Santana whispered.

"Morning, San," Quinn said before looking down.

Santana used a finger to gently lift Quinn's head. "What's wrong," she asked.

Quinn's eyes darted around the room before settling on Santana's. "I'm afraid that you regret last night. I know you and Brittany broke up last week. I don't want you to hate me."

Santana saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes. "Quinn, I don't regret it, and I definitely don't hate you. Last night was pretty amazing. I haven't felt that good or had that much fun since before I left for Kentucky. You were pretty amazing for it being your first time with a woman."

Quinn chuckled. "Well you were great too, Lopez." She hesitated before speaking in a lower voice. "I know I said that it was probably a onetime thing, but I really enjoyed being with you."

Santana arched an eyebrow. "Yeah," she asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know if it was because it was you or the newness of it or if it was because I like girls."

"You don't have to figure that out in one night, Q. Honestly, the guys you've been with were all jerks, but there are good guys out there. It's really about attraction and who you want to be intimate with."

Quinn nodded. "I haven't really wanted to be intimate with any of the guys I dated. I only slept with Puck because he made me feel better by saying I was beautiful. Finn was a big moron. And Sam was just there for appearances."

"What about Dreadlock Jesus?"

"You mean Joe? He seemed nice, but I don't know if that would have worked out."

"Damn, Q. Have you ever had deep romantic feelings for anyone?"

Quinn looked down before nodding. "There, um, was this one person."

Santana motioned for her to continue. "I like you," Quinn said, her voice so soft Santana almost didn't hear it.

Santana looked at Quinn in surprise. "Wait, you like me?"

Quinn just nodded. "Damn, I didn't know that. Since when and for how long?"

"A year. I knew it would never happen. You were with Brittany; I didn't stand a chance. But I couldn't deny that I was attracted to you. Last night was so wonderful because I finally got to be with you after wanting you for so long. But it was confusing because even though I've only been with two people my entire life, neither of them made me feel even remotely as good as you did. Was it because of you or because I like girls?"

Santana smiled at Quinn softly. "I'm glad you got to experience that then. It really sounds like you aren't 100% straight though. If you only felt physical attraction to a girl and only enjoyed sex with me then you are a little bit gay, Q."

Quinn felt her eyes water as she realized that Santana was right. "What do I do," she whispered.

"Well, I suggest you not think too much. You're young and hot. You'll find plenty of people, both girls and guys, who will be interested in you. Just focus on who makes you feel better and who leaves you wanting more. And relationships aren't all about sex. As long as you feel a connection physically, emotionally, and intellectually you'll be fine."

Quinn sighed. "Gosh, when did you get so damn wise?"

Santana laughed. "Sometime between getting outed to the entire state of Ohio and losing the girl I thought was the love of my life because of my stupid insecurities," she said seriously.

Quinn looked at Santana with gentle eyes. "You'll be okay, Santana. You're strong, and you can get through this."

Santana nodded. "I know, and you'll get through your identity crisis too. Just don't go butch on me. That skank period was enough to worry about. Sundresses and cardigans suit you best."

Quinn laughed heartily. "I won't." She wrapped an arm around Santana's naked torso and pulled her into a hug. "What about us?"

Santana returned the hug and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's temple. "I love you, Q. Last night was amazing for me as well, and whatever you want me to be I'll be it for you. I meant what I said. Last night was the best I have felt in a long time and I am willing to explore those feelings if you want to."

"I want to."


	6. How DonkeyFace Got Bested By Agent Lopez

**A/N: **Written for Day 6 of Quinntana Week: Secret Agents/Spies.

**How Donkey Face Got Bested By Agent Lopez**

The piercing ring of her cell phone woke Quinn from her slumber. Groaning, she reached for the phone and answered the phone without checking the caller id. "This better be an emergency," she mumbled out.

"Of course it is, Agent Fabray. I need to know your progress on finding evidence against one Brody Weston."

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh. "Santana, what did I say about calling before 8am? I need all the sleep I can get. Yale is sucking the life out of me. And you calling at," she looked over at her alarm clock to read the time, "six in the morning is not helping me get sleep."

"Babe, come on. You know I wouldn't call if this wasn't important to me. Brody and Kurt are still sleeping and won't be up until 8. And Rachel is on her elliptical blasting music through her headphones. This is the perfect time to strategize."

"I get that, honey. But why is this such a big deal? You don't even like Rachel that much."

"I may not have liked her in high school, but she isn't all that bad. She's been really helpful in finding me places to sing at. And she's been very supportive of our relationship. After everything that happened with the jolly green giant she deserves someone who will respect her and care about her and her goals. I don't trust Brody, Q."

Quinn sighed. "I don't either. He seemed off when we had that intervention a month ago."

"Exactly! And now that I've been living with him for a while I've noticed other things. Like how he is always on his phone and his eyes always linger on my tits a little too long."

"Wait...what? He's s been checking you out," Quinn asked in a loud voice.

"Babe, relax. He can look all he wants but he can never have them. They belong to you now."

"You're damn right they belong to me," Quinn muttered.

Santana laughed. "It's so easy to get you cranky. Look, the only reason I'm bringing this up is because if he is checking me out openly in front of Rachel then who knows what he is doing behind her back. I know you care about Rachel too. I need you to help me find out more about him so I can expose him for the cheater he is."

"Okay, honey. I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"Well Agent Fabray. I need you to use your Yale databases and track all the information you can find on him. He's a junior, so there should be a lot of info on him. Check school newspapers, names mentioned in regards to him, whatever you think will help. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"You do know that both of us have cheated in the past, right hun?"

"That doesn't count, babe. We were closeted lesbians at the time. Hell, you didn't even come out of the closet until a few months ago. I never cheated on Britt, and I will never cheat on you. I love you too much to do that. Those guys don't count, Quinn."

"I love when you get all sentimental on me."

Santana rolled her eyes even though she knew her girlfriend couldn't see her. "Whatever. Are you down with this plan?"

"Yes, I am. But can you stop calling me Agent? We aren't spies."

"Come on, Q. Indulge me."

"Fine _Agent Lopez_. But I better get a reward for putting up with you and your dorky tendencies."

"I'll give you a special reward the next time I see you. Now go get busy. I expect a full report tonight."

"Well since you woke me up early I might as well start now. Talk to you tonight, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too Quinn."

* * *

Santana said goodbye to Rachel and Kurt as they left for NYADA. Sliding the door closed, Santana began tearing the place apart. She searched every nook and cranny for anything that looked suspicious. Tossing clothing, kitchen utensils, and books out of the way, her eyes kept watch for at least one incriminating piece of evidence to use against Brody.

She learned a lot during her raid of the loft. For example, she learned that they owned way too many spoons. There were only four of them living there; why did they need 20 different spoons? She also learned that Rachel did not own granny panties. Instead the girl owned bright colored undergarments. She also found Kurt's box stuffed with photos of Blaine, but she decided to overlook that and not tease Kurt about it.

But she struck gold in Brody's room. She found a wad of cash totaling ten thousand dollars. She also found a pager that looked like it was from the nineties. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Quinn's number.

"Guess what I found," she asked in a singsong voice.

Quinn chuckled. "What did you find, beautiful?"

"Ten thousand dollars in cash!"

"What? Where the hell did you find all that money?"

"In Donkey Face's room. It was hidden in his sock drawer."

Quinn scrunched her face. "He has a sock drawer?"

Santana nodded. "Yup. A draw full of socks. I don't understand why my roommates think it is okay to own excessive numbers of items. You should see all of the stuff we have. It's no wonder why there is no room in this place."

"Yeah, I'm sure that four people living in such a small place is not the reason for that," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean. I did my job. What have you found Agent Fabray?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Nothing much. Just reviews of plays and musicals he's been in. Did you find anything else? Rachel needs hard evidence to be convinced. You know how quick she is to trust others."

"I found a pager which seems sketchy. I think he's a drug dealer. It makes sense."

"It does, but we need proof. You have to try and catch him in the act."

"I'll try. Oh, hold on," Santana said as the pager beeped. "Fucking jackpot! Someone paged him a location to meet tonight. I'm going."

"Okay, honey. Just be careful."

"I will. I'll let you know what happens. Talk to you later, Agent Fabray."

"Bye, Agent Lopez."

* * *

Santana gawked at the grandeur of the hotel Brody was scheduled to meet mystery person at. It looked like something straight out of a French palace, with its large chandelier, intricate carvings, and long spiraling staircases. The hotel practically dripped money, and Santana wondered what Brody was up to. She knew that Rachel thought Brody was working tonight, but Santana now knew that was a lie.

Walking up the flights of stairs, she reached the fifth floor and approached the door of the hotel room mystery person was waiting in. Knocking three times she was surprised to see a woman who looked to be in her early thirties appear. "Who are you," she asked in confusion.

"That doesn't matter right now. Are you supposed to be meeting a Brody Weston here?"

"No. I'm meeting a Winston here," the woman responded.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna go down. I need to meet Winston, so you can either go and count today as a loss in whatever you came out to do or stay until I finish chatting with him. Take your pick."

The woman raised an eyebrow but left anyway. Santana smirked and entered the room. She sat on the bed, her back facing the door. She waited for five minutes before she heard the click of the lock. Turning around she held back a laugh at Brody's surprised face. "Didn't expect to see me here, did you?"

"Santana," Brody said, his voice cracking in nervousness. "What are you doing here?"

"No no Donkey Face. The better question is what are you doing here? But you don't have to answer me. I know why people meet at hotels. I want you to stay away from Rachel. Get out of her life before I make yours miserable."

Brody left and Santana let out a "Yes!" and a fist pump in victory.

* * *

That weekend Quinn visited from Yale to see her girlfriend and cheer Rachel up. Kurt, Rachel, and Adam sat on the couch while Quinn sat on Santana's lap.

"You should have seen his face when he saw me, babe," Santana exclaimed. "He looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't find this funny," Rachel complained but Santana ignored it.

"It's better that you know now that he isn't the one before you get even more invested in a relationship with him," Santana argued. "Now you can focus on your Funny Girl audition."

"I agree wholeheartedly. "You need to learn that Santana and I have moved past our high school personas. We care about you and just want you to reach your goals."

Santana hummed in agreement. "But if you want to spy on someone let me know. It was really fun getting my secret agent on."

They all laughed and Quinn placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "I love you, my silly Agent Lopez."


	7. The Healing Power of a Friend

**A/N:** Before I post the last one-shot I just want to thank everyone who added this story to the favorites and alerts. And special thanks to all those who reviewed. Last Sunday I only had two stories fully finished, but your positive response motivated me to write more. I am extremely grateful to everyone who read these stories. Thank you so much!

This is written for Quinntana Week Day 7: Free Day (I chose the theme 'Comfort'). Takes place during the Season 1 finale. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Healing Power of a Friend**

It's been three hours since I've given birth. Three hours since I've held the most perfect human being in the world. She looked so beautiful, with her little tuffs of blonde hair and her tiny little fingers. I was in absolute awe of her, my perfect little baby.

I knew I shouldn't have held her. I would get too attached. But I was overwhelmed by exhaustion and I wasn't thinking straight. When the nurse motioned to give me Beth I felt this unexplainable pull to her. I needed to hold her, to feel her warm skin and breathe in her new baby scent. There aren't enough words to describe how it felt holding this person I had created in my arms. The product of nine months of pain, humiliation and struggle was finally here. But I wouldn't take back one minute of being pregnant because she was worth everything to me.

I held her in my arms for five minutes. Then they took her away. It hurt so much to give her to the nurse. It still hurts knowing that I will never get to see her again. I know I did the right thing, but that doesn't stop the pain.

I'm glad I had my mother with me throughout the labor. She was so patient with me. She held my hand and stood by me even though I'm sure I cursed her out. And Puck too. Gosh I probably cursed him out for half of my labor. But they both stood by me through it all.

I sent the glee club home because as nice as it is to know that they all support me I couldn't handle all of their questions. They would ask me questions about the labor and Beth and how I'm handling things. I can't handle that right now.

I've been crying for hours now. It all feels surreal. Like I'm going to wake up and still be pregnant. But then I look down at my stomach and see it flatter than it was mere hours ago, flabbier and less round. I remember her little cries and whimpers, and then I start crying again.

The nurse tells me I have a visitor and I get ready to deny their presence when I see Santana looking hesitantly from the doorway. She has a slight smile. "I don't want to interrupt. I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay. I can leave if you want," she says and I smile at her sudden and uncommon shyness.

"You can come in," I tell her, and she enters the threshold. She scans the room before sitting down on a chair beside me."

"God, I hate hospitals," she states and I laugh because out of all the things I expected to come out of her mouth that was not one of them.

"Well, why are you here?"

"I told you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She stops talking and looks me straight in the eye. Her gaze is intense and pensive, as if she is looking into my soul, and I break our gaze because it is too strong for me to handle.

"Puck told us about Beth. He said she looks just like you," Santana says.

"She's perfect," I say, lifting my eyes to hers.

She smiles gently. "Of course she's perfect. Look at her mother."

I notice that her words don't have a hint of malice in them and question why she is being so kind to me. "I'm not perfect," I state simply.

"No one's perfect Lucy Q," she says and I smile at the nickname I despise. "On the outside you seem perfect, but inside you feel as if you are just like the rest of us. The thing is Quinn," she says and places her hand on top of mine, "you are so special. You are fiercely determined, and that determination will get you places. Just believe in yourself."

I look into her eyes and see the sincerity pouring out of them. "Why are you being so kind to me," I ask curiously.

"Because for some reason I really care about you. I know I haven't really shown it lately, but you are one of my closest friends. I let popularity and teenage drama get in the way of our friendship, and I am so sorry for that. I want us to be friends again, better friends than before."

I smiled and rubbed my thumb over her hand. "I'd like that," I said and gently tugged on her arm. She came closer and I opened my arms to hug her. She complied and wrapped me into a warm embrace. She kissed the top of my head when she pulled away.

"I'm proud of you, Quinn. You could have taken the easy way out, but you gave your baby a chance in this world. You could have kept her to live a life of struggle, but you are giving her a chance for a comfortable childhood. You've been so selfless for Beth; it's admirable."

I nod. "It's hard to be selfless," I say before busting into tears. "I miss her," I say as she takes me into her arms.

"I know sweetie. But it will get better. And I'm here for you whenever you feel sad."

I looked up at her smiling face and snuggled deeper into Santana. For the first time in months I felt loved. I felt like someone was there for me and would support me. I didn't feel like I had to be strong or defensive. I didn't have to be Quinn Fabray, HBIC. I could be Lucy Quinn Fabray; a girl with hopes and dreams, a girl who still makes mistakes and needs guidance, a girl who can accomplish things through determination and commitment, and a girl who values friendships over popularity.

I dried my tears and smiled for the first time since Beth was taken from my arms. "Thank you, San, for everything."


End file.
